


Clear Your Plate

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Button Pops, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Jim, Stuffings, Weight Gain, chubby Jim, tummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian was raised to clear his plate.Apparently, Jim wasn’t.





	Clear Your Plate

Sebastian had been raised to clear his plate at every meal, and to appreciate the food he was blessed with everyday. That had stuck with him, it was one of the only things that his father and mother had taught him that he actually listened to and took to heart.

 

However, it seemed Jim hadn’t been told that. Their first dinner together, when Sebastian had just moved in, Sebastian noticed Jim had only eaten a spoonful of potatoes and a piece of chicken, before dismissing himself from the table, whereas Sebastian finished off his plate, and then some.

 

He hadn’t thought much of it, at first. But after a week of watching Jim poke and prod at his food, not actually eating much of it, did he interfere.

 

“Why don’t you ever finish your food?” Sebastian asked one night, rolling over on the bed to face Jim, who looked over at him and sighed, shrugging.

 

“I don’t know. I’m just not used to eating much.” He muttered, frowning. Now it was Sebastian’s turn to sigh, tucking his arm under his head.

 

“It’s not healthy.” He mumbled, poking at Jim’s side, his fingers hitting Jim’s ribs.

 

Jim nodded, “I know.” He made eye contact with Sebastian, and scooted closer to him, tucking his head under Sebastian’s chin. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim, closing his eyes.

 

—

 

“Come on, just one more bite. Please. For me.” Sebastian whispered, rubbing at Jim’s taut, swollen belly. Jim moaned, shaking his head. He whined, his back arching, pushing the plate away.

 

“I can’t. I can’t.” Jim moaned, and looked over at Sebastian, whose face broke out into a soft smile. He nodded, and pulled Jim into his lap, letting Jim rest his head on his shoulder. He rubbed slowly at Jim’s tummy, whispering small encouragements into his ear.

 

“You did so good, Jim. So good. I’m so proud of you. So proud.”

 

—

 

“Open up, come on. It’s the last bite. Then you’ll be done, alright? Come on, you can do this.” Sebastian encouraged, egging Jim on, who was rubbing at his bloated belly, a plate of food sitting on the table in front of him. Jim hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Sebastian push in the last bite, a moan escaping his lips as he chewed. He whimpered, a stab of pain jumping through his body.

 

“Look how good you did, Jim. You finished. I’m so proud of you. So proud.”

 

—

 

“What’re you doing?” Jim looked back at Sebastian, a smile on his face as he placed a bite of cheesecake into his mouth.

 

“What? I was hungry.” He spoke, shrugging. Sebastian stared at him incredulously, before chuckling, shaking his head with a smile.

 

“That’s great, baby.”

 

—

 

“Sebastian! Come here!” Sebastian pushed himself off the bed, walking into the walk-in closet, where Jim was standing in front of the mirror, a frown on his face.

 

“Yes kitten?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Jim’s newly soft waist, his head resting on Jim’s shoulder.

 

“My shirt doesn’t fit.” Jim pouted, tugging the shirt down, which didn’t work, the shirt rolling back over his rounded tummy.

 

“Jim, that’s cause your shirt is a size 0. You’ve put on weight.” He spoke calmly, only earning a heavier pout from Jim. He smiled, looping his fingers in with Jim’s.

 

“Here, you can wear one of my hoodies. We can go shopping later. Then we can get some more groceries.”

 

—

 

With new clothes—and an ice cream cone—Jim trotted happily into the flat, Sebastian was behind him, holding the bags of clothes, as Jim licked fervently at his frozen treat.

 

“I’m hungry!” Jim exclaimed, whilst licking at the cone. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, a look of amusement on his face.

 

“Jim, we just ate.” He commented, referring to the McDonald’s they had just eaten no less than 30 minutes ago.

 

“But that was forever ago. I’m hungry now!” Jim pouted, early a chuckle from Sebastian. Sometimes living with the consultant was like living with an overgrown 5 year old.

 

“Alright kitten. What do you want?” He asked, setting the bags down beside the stairwell. Jim hummed, still licking at his ice cream.

 

“Pizza!”

 

—

 

“Sebastian! You suck at washing clothes.” Sebastian made a confused noise, looking up from his spot on the bed, turning his phone off, the sound of Jim struggling in the closet making him sit up.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, swinging his legs off the bed, standing up to walk into the closet, where Jim was standing in front over the full-length mirror, turned to the side, a pair of jeans on him, the button undone and the fly no where close to being together.

 

His once con-caved-turned flat stomach had developed into a small tummy, and then, currently, into a small gut, which was preventing Jim from buttoning his trousers.

 

“I mean this! These trousers fit two weeks ago.” Jim exclaimed, exasperated. He tugged at the material again, sucking his belly in, exhaling a deep breath as he failed to button them once more.

 

“Looks like you need to go up a size, then.” Sebastian commented, leaning against the doorframe, which earned him a glare from Jim, who shook his head.

 

“No I don’t! I haven’t put on any weight.” He argued, but Sebastian could tell otherwise.

 

“Whatever you say, Jim.”

 

—

 

“I told you I could get them on.” Jim muttered, swinging their conjoined hands back and forth in the air. Sebastian just smiled, glancing down at the shorter male. He was wearing Sebastian’s oversized hoodie, which hung down halfway over his thighs and was baggy enough to hide his tummy.

 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go get something to eat.”

 

—

 

“Enjoy!” The waitress said cheerfully, placing their plates in front of each of them. Sebastian had ordered a simple salad with a water, whereas Jim had ordered a huge hamburger, a side of chips, and had eaten the entire appetiser tray, which consisted of mozzarella sticks, onion rings, and two sliders.

 

“Can I get a milkshake too?” Jim asked Sebastian after the lady had left, plucking a chip into his mouth. Sebastian nodded, taking a small bite of his food.

 

Jim chowed down eagerly, his hamburger gone in minutes, along with half of his chips. At this point, Sebastian knew he had to have been feeling bloated, due to the small look of discomfort of Jim’s face. He looked around, making sure none of the few other people in the diner were looking, and placed his hand on Jim’s taut belly, rubbing it softly. He frowned, noticing that Jim’s—

 

“Jim, stop sucking in.” He whispered, and Jim gave him a desperate look, his face screwed up in discomfort.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked Jim, lowering his voice. Jim glanced down at his stomach, and Sebastian suddenly grinned.

 

“I told you those jeans don’t fit. Stop sucking in. You made the decision to wear them.” He commanded, and Jim let out a small whine, but hesitantly obeyed, frowning at the pressure the tight material was putting on his bloated middle.

 

“Finish the rest of your food, then i’ll order you a milkshake, and you’ll finish that too.” Jim nodded, placing another chip into his mouth.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

—

 

A loud ping was heard coming from Jim, and his face turned a bright, deep red as his button popped, hitting the ground, rolling to Sebastian’s feet. Thankfully, the restaurant’s chatter was loud enough that no one heard or saw, leaving Jim to his own embarrassment and Sebastian to his amusement.

 

His milkshake was halfway empty, and his belly was protesting the food. He buried his face in his hands, earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

 

“Come on, Jim. Finish it up then we can go home and i’ll give you a nice belly rub, okay?”

 

—

 

“Holy shit—Seb!” Sebastian jumped up from the couch, hearing the distress in Jim’s voice. He rushed to the bathroom, his hand on his gun.

 

“Yeah, boss?” He asked, turning into the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sight of a shirtless Jim, standing on top of a scale, a look of surprise on his face.

 

“I weigh 200 pounds, Sebastian. 200.” He spoke, his tone unreadable. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, choosing his words with caution. He thought Jim looked gorgeous, his belly round and his figure soft, but that didn’t mean Jim did.

 

“Do...Do you think it is?” Jim asked uncertainly, to which Sebastian shook his head, coming up behind Jim to wrap his arms around his waist, his head on Jim’s shoulder.

 

“Absolutely not.” He spoke with a smile, and Jim grinned.

 

“Then...Then neither do I.”


End file.
